


Hunger

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Obi-Wan had never felt this hungry.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dragon Egg [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proceed As Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895417) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> [Dutch version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290770)

Obi-Wan had never felt this hungry before Anakin’s egg had hatched last week.

Anakin was exploring the backroom of the inn but when the innkeeper came in with his food, he quickly started to stuff himself.

The scent of blood seemed to stick to Obi-Wan’s tongue. He closed his eyes and Anakin slowed down a bit, humming in response.

Hatchlings would eat you out of house and home. Obi-Wan had some experience with mealtimes in the creche, but apparently you’d only really understand this fact when your own dragon had devoured a week’s worth of rations in about two days.


End file.
